seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pool
Pool is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Pool was introduced to the game as part of the Message through Time Update released on June 9, 2018 and comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Pool is the 52nd location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 150. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Pool unlocks at Game Level 150. During the Message through Time special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Ben to help find the missing Pool Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Treasured Message Access Passes to start. During the challenge, once unlocked, Pool requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Treasured Message is required for each play of Pool. The number of Treasured Messages needed depends on the Rank of the Location. For the duration of the special event, Treasured Messages can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box puzzles. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Treasured Message upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Treasured Message upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 July Update, Pool no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Treasured Message was removed from the game. Pool is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Pool. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Angel Statue * Birdcage * Bracelet * Brooch * Coconut * Comb * Fan * Flamingo * Fruit * Glass * Glasses * Gramophone * Handkerchief * Hat * Hourglass * Hummingbird * Maltese Dog * Meringues * Mirror * Muffin * Newspaper * Parasol * Plate * Seashell * Shoe NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Pool Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough Category:Seekers Notes Category:Pool